


Happy Birthday

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Present, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, WAFF, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up next to someone after a wild night celebrating his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dormchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/gifts).



> A Happy Birthday drabble for the lovely Bowlegsinthebatcave!

Sam woke, eyes crusted with sleep and curled around someone small and warm.  He hummed low in his throat and nuzzled the neck of his unknown sleeping partner.  He shifted, becoming aware of the warm slide of skin on skin.

 

Make that naked, unknown sleeping partner.

 

The body in front of him stirred and stretched, before curling back up into the fetal position.  A hand came up to swat him in the face.

 

Sam chuckled and grazed his teeth over thee patch of skin just behind the person’s ear.

 

“Oy,” a male, horribly familiar voice, “We were up late celebrating last night, you animal.  Let me get some sleep.”

 

Sam jerked back but the person grabbed his hand and drew him back in.  

 

“Stop it.” he muttered.  “You said you’d do this in the morning and you told me not to let you, so just relax.”  The person turned over and Sam was met with Gabriel’s whiskey eyes and he swallowed hard.

 

“I… I said what?” he managed to choke out.

 

“We were both trashed last night, and you told me to not let you leave in the morning when you woke up and realized you had an Archangel cuddled close to you.” Gabriel grinned and traced Sam’s collarbone with his finger.  “You were quite insistent.”

 

“But I,” Sam started.

 

“But nothing, you great big idiot.  Do you want the memories?” Gabriel raised his hand and tapped his forefinger against Sam’s temple.

 

Sam swallowed and nodded.

 

“Alright then.”

 

A whisper of power and all the memories of the previous night rushed through Sam’s mind and he closed his eyes against them.  When he finally opened them again he stared at Gabriel in wonder.  “Even knowing that, all of that…” he trailed off, bit his lip and started again, “Knowing all of that, you still…”

  
“Yeah, kiddo.  I still love you.  You’re not tainted, you’re pure and good.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead, “And more than worthy of the affections of an Archangel who ran away from home because he couldn’t stand his family.”  The archangel pulled back and grinned.  “Happy birthday, Sammy.”

 

 


End file.
